


What If We Were Enemies Turned Friends Turned Lovers,,,, and We Kissed???

by LifeOnVenus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (ANOTHER FLASHBACK THING WHOOPS), (another flashback thing), Abusive Relationship, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I refuse to write komaeda as "uwu hope boy" sorry, Ibuki is ur close friend, Kinda, Manipulation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Oneshot, Other, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Reader has their flaws too but they aren't established as well, Russian Roulette, THE ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP THING IS A FLASHBACK THING I PROMISE <3, The koizumi/hiyoko is implied btw, This should really be a multi-chapter thing but if people like it I'll write more, Vomiting, gun - Freeform, idk how tags work whoops, nagito gets BOPPED, nagito isn't a good person sorry <3, or just write more to it anyways lol, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOnVenus/pseuds/LifeOnVenus
Summary: Man, screw all this enemies-to-lovers trope type bullshit, why can't shit just be simple for once?Well. Nothing is simple since you're sort of a war criminal now, you suppose.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	What If We Were Enemies Turned Friends Turned Lovers,,,, and We Kissed???

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I watched Doukyuusei and I was filled with gay yearning. It was fun to write though!

You huffed as you sprinted down the beach, looking for Nagito. Seeing him suddenly leave the party with the other former remnants like that...he could get hurt, or worse. You had to find him, he was probably having one of his episodes where he fell down a self-depreciating spiral. No doubt because he saw Ibuki getting a little handsy like she typically does. Ibuki's your friend though, rather, close friend (you're all close, but your closer with Ibuki than most of the others, as well as with Hajime and Gundham...and...No. She's gone. Don't think about her.). And while you love Ibuki, that's all platonic. Nagito...Nagito was different. 

You're relationship with Nagito was...complicated to say the least. You two were close before you became remnants, and then there was....that whole situation as remnants, and then in the Neo World Program things went back and forth, from relaxed to tense, relaxed to tense, over and over again.

(You think back on when you went into the Final Dead Room with him, because you didn't want him to risk his life alone. He was confused to say the least, on why you'd do that for him.

"There isn't any need to worry about trash like me!" He exclaimed giddily. 

You told him that you wouldn't leave him to do that on his own, because you were his friend and you don't leave friends to die.

You realized that the glimmer in his eyes wasn't actually relief, but rather excitement at you playing right into his hands.

He brought the loaded gun over to you after surviving his fucked up version of Russian Roulette. Your breath was still shaky from watching him do that, and your fingers trembled as you slowly took each bullet out until there was one left.

You heard him scoff at you.

"Really? You're trying to take the easy way out?" 

You swear you felt your stomach drop to the floor as his voice drolled on, slow and patronizing. He knelt down and picked up the bullets you dropped on the ground, handing them back to you.

"I--uh...what?" You gulped as he slid each one back into a slot, Monomi quivering in the corner.

"You should do it on the hardest difficulty like I did, yes?"

"W-why?" You managed to choke out. You wanted to scream. After all his neurotic-ass behavior why did your hyperempathetic ass decide to attach itself to him of all people. Why, why, why????

As you mentally chastised yourself you realized he was guiding the gun up to your temple.

You swallowed and glanced up at him, nervous beads of sweat beginning to trail down your head as anxiety decided it would have a dance recital just under your chest.

Yeah, you were gonna throw up if you didn't do this soon.

"I'm sure you know why...you're smart enough to figure it out."

No, no the fuck you aren't??? You're the kind of person who laughs at penis and sex jokes. How would you even be able to even CONCEIVE of what's going on in Nagito's fucked up brain of his. 

Yet still, you grabbed at his wrist and tugged him forward, a moment of impulsivity fueled by your swirling thoughts as you kissed him, if you were gonna die you might as well kiss the boy who's been driving you crazy (figuratively and literally) since you started doing investigations together.

And you pulled the trigger.

You didn't know what to expect, but not the gun fucking jamming as you did that. 

Well yeah. Now you kinda wish the gun just blew your fuckkng brains out because now you're in an awkward position. Huh. Didn't think this one through didja? Nice going.

You dropped the gun and let out a little squeak as you saw the door open and ran out into the octagon. 

He followed you, looking a little dazed.

When you two made it to Hajime and Chiaki you practically collapsed on the ground (well, you did in fact do that) and promptly freaked the fuck out, on the floor, out of anxiety. Then you ran into the bathroom to hurl and neither you or Nagito brought it up again.)

You shake the embarrassing and cringe-inducing moment out of your head as you continued to sprint across the sand. Which was hard to run in. Believe it or not. 

You finally spot him, sulking on the ground, his jacket abandoned in the sand beside him as you sprinted up and tackled him, pulling him into an embrace.

You two haven't talked a whole awful lot since he woke up from the Program. He was the last one to wake up after all, and then there was the whole...hand situation... but now he has a cool robot arm so. You assume he's less busy at the moment. At the very least, he's not busy enough to go to a celebration with everyone and sulk on the beach, so maybe now is the best time to talk. About...stuff.

Honestly you'd hate to admit it, but you loved him. You went from being friends to...weird lovers as remnants...back to friends, then enemies...then...frienemies?? You suppose?? And it was only a matter of time before the inevitability of a relationship came into question. What with you both having major crushes on each other during high-school and being afraid to admit it. You sighed as you hugged him closer, shifting your weight on his lap. You could feel his warm breath on your neck as he reciprocated the hug.

Man, screw all this enemies-to-lovers trope type bullshit, why can't shit just be simple for once? 

Well. Nothing is simple since you're sort of a war criminal now, you suppose.

"Hey, um--" he started to speak, getting flustered at the end due to you burying your face in his neck.

Alcohol really does remove your inhibitions, huh.

"Mmm?" You question.

"What are you doing?" He sounds like he forced himself to ask it, and that theory is proved when he continues, "Not that I uh-- that lowly trash like me should stop you or question what you're doing! If you need to use me for anything I'd be happy to--"

BAMF

You pull back suddenly and bop him on the head, he lets out a small yelp as you give him a few more bops and chastise him for good measure;

"Don't say shit like that!! And don't run off like that man!! I'm being serious! None of that! Stupid!!" You give him one last firm head bop before you grab him by the cheeks and turn his head to make him look at you. 

Nagito knows better than to protest to your sudden bout of aggressive affection that he just sighs and leans back on his hands, removing yours from his cheeks as he did so. 

"My question still stands." He said flatly, running his flesh hand through his hair.

"I was...worried about you and," you sat back, not realizing you were straining your thighs by sitting up even after he leaned back, "I wanted to talk about...things..."

Nagito raised his eyebrows like he was wondering what you two needed to talk about. You saw that little smirk twitch at his lips. Little shit. Asshole. He always knew how to rub you the wrong way. Motherfucker. 

"Oh? What could we possibly need to talk about hm? Was it our situation as remnants," Nagito watched you curl your face into something between a half-cringe and half-oh-god-why-the-fuck-would-you-bring-that-up look and he smirked; you knew he was smirking and watching you because he was a scheming asshole, albeit a scheming asshole you loved very much but it's all the same, "or is it the time you confessed your undying devotion and love to me while we had the despair disease," you cringed again and covered your face, rubbing your eyes, "or maybe when you kissed me in the Final Dead Room?" You let out a groan and slapped your face with both your hands, multiple times, "Am I hitting the target? Huh?" The bastard leaned forward and put his elbows on your thighs, clasping his hands together and leaning his chin on them. 

Dear GOD your faces were so close together.

You dragged both your hands down your face and put a hand over your mouth to try and hide the fact that you you were flustered. You looked away and mumbled something.

"Huh?" He said in that annoying tone of his.

"Asshole," you managed to choke out a bit louder that time.

"Oh, finally, a correct statement about me--OOMPH!" 

You cut him off by smacking the palm of your hand against his forehead, multiple times, and then hugging him, "You know I don't mean that in the way you think!! I'm being serious! Don't try and deflect by flustering me! I saw you run off after Ibuki started hangin' all over me! So do you wanna be a thing or not?!" You slapped your hand so hard over your mouth after that glorious bout of word vomit escaped your vocal chords that you think you left a red mark on your face. You opted to just leaning onto him in silence.

He's quiet for a little bit, holding you close before answering, "I don't deserve your kindess."

Your heart sank, you started tracing his back with your fingers, "Yeah you do."

Nagito sighed and leaned his head into the crook of your neck, taking his index finger and tracing your back as well.

"Quit deceiving yourself. We both know you're lying about that. You don't actually like me. The only reason we were together while we were remnants was because we were trying to cause more despair." He sighed, "As much as I would… love to stay here…" his body betrayed him and shifted more into your touch as he continued, "like this...you shouldn't associate with garbage that everybody hates."

"Don't be stupid, Nagito…" you held him tight and then pulled away, looking into his eyes and then pressing your forheads together as his hand came up to cup your cheek, "I think I know why...you did what you did in the Final Dead Room now."

He sucked in a quick breath, taking in your face, trying to keep his composure he simply blinked.

"Enlighten me."

"You wanted to scare me, yes? And push me away?"

He hummed noncommittally. 

"I feel like you do that a lot, Nagito."

"What?"

"Push people away."

"Mmm."

"I'm not gonna psycho-analyze you or anything, because lord knows that's the last thing we probably need right now, but… promise me you'll try? For me? This is a new start for everyone."

Nagito closed his eyes and gave another noncommittal hum. That was better than nothing you suppose. You pulled away from him and stared at him, tracing your hands lightly down his arms and onto his hands.

"You know that still doesn't make some of the stunts you pulled in the Program okay, right?"

"I'm not sure… mmm… what you mean by that?"

You sighed, "What I'm trying to say is...you fucked up. Maybe worse than others here but we're all trying to get along. Some people are more cautious of others here, and you're one of the people we're all collectively more cautious of…" you pause to think for a moment, "but we've all fucked up here one way or another, being war criminals and all, you know? So it'd be a little hypocritical if we didn't forgive each other for what happened in the program." You hum and dig your feet into the sand as you think about your wording, "Well… maybe forgive isn't the right word but… we're trying to be friends and get along, yeah? And maybe… we can find some kind of normalcy in this mess that we've made."

You shake your head, realizing you've veered away from the point.

"What I'm trying to say is… even though you've fucked up in the past and still have yet to make up for your actions, that doesn't make you any less deserving of love and of people caring about you… because we've all fucked up. Yeah?"

He looked back up at you with teary eyes, and opened his mouth to speak, "I-- you… you too…"

You felt your breath hitch as he wiped at his tears with his hand.

"Th-thank you…" you said, bashful and grabbing at his robot hand to hold while he wiped his tears away. 

He glanced at you with those big green-grey eyes of his, watery but not releasing tears anymore, and leaned in close to you, grasping for your other hand. He's so close you can feel his warm breath on your lips, a stark contrast from the chill of the night.

He looks good in the moonlight, you think.

You both tried to close the gap between your lips at the same time, which was a little weird, trying to orient your heads correctly, because you both kept tilting your heads in the same direction, but you both figured it out after a few painstakingly long seconds.

And it's nice, you think. The kiss is sort of sloppy but it's nothing like what happened when you were both remnants or in the Final Dead Room. It's gentle, it's soft. You don't think you want to stop kissing him as you both wrap your arms around each other. You run your hands through his hair, tugging at it slightly as his hands seem to be having their own exploratory mission on your back. 

And it's nice.

You both eventually have to pull away to breathe, knocking foreheads together and then laying your head on him as he rests his head on the crook of your neck.

"Yeah." He says softly, fingers tracing down your back.

"What…? Oh!" It takes you a minute to realize what he's agreeing to but you figure it out, "Good, now I can embarrass you by like… holding your hand or something in public."

He raises his eyebrows and smiles, "I think… it'll be a lot harder than that… but…" His smile turns mischievous as he runs his fingers underneath your shirt. And you jump because oh god you just realized how touch-starved you are and how nice his cold fingers feel against your warm skin.

You squirm and kick your feet out on the sand, making it go everywhere, "A-Ah--! What… are you…?" 

He lets out a small laugh as your shirt gets hiked up from him tracing up your back and pressing into the vertebrae on your hunched over form.

"Mhmhmhm~", he smirks and presses in between your shoulder blades, which causes you to lurch and sit up straight, flush against him. On the topic of flush, you're pretty sure your face is bright red right now.

"You're pretty easy to embarrass, huh?" He laughs and then traces his hand back down the center of your spine, bringing his metallic one to settle on your hip.

"Ha--hah… very funny butthead." You close your fist and hit his back firmly, not so hard to bruise though, which elicits an "oof" sound from him.

"Verrryyyy eloquently put." He continues his escapade of trying to flustered the hell out of you, dragging his hand down left of your spine.

"Khh--", you let out a breathy laugh, "Dude that-- hah-- tickles!" You jolt to the side and let out a yelp as he digs his fingers into the side of your stomach, and you almost fall over from the laughter.

And Hiyoko just had to come with Mahiru to go find you two. You almost pout. Almost. Hiyoko, in her typical Hiyoko manner yells "EW" at the top of her lungs and Mahiru walks the remaining distance as you jet propel yourself off of Nagito's lap and into the sand. You watch Nagito stand up and brush himself off, bending down to pick up his abandoned jacket. Mahiru goes to help you up, you take her hand and you brush your own self off too.

She gives you both an inquisitive look when you two are sorted out.

"Are you both okay? Ibuki saw you both leave and got worried so Hiyoko and I came to find you." She fidgets with her fingers, "Got worried that something might've…" she glances between the two of you, "Happened?"

"Everything's fine, don't worry." Nagito, in his typical Nagito fashion, makes you almost facepalm. Why does he say it like that?

"Uh-huh..." Mahiru squints at Nagito and shifts her gaze over to to you.

"Yeah! Everything's fine and dandy Mahiru!" Y'know, maybe you can't make this situation any better either.

Skeptical, Mahiru escorted the both of you and Hiyoko back to the party. Where Hiyoko promptly embarrassed you by telling everyone in an extremely loud voice about how "you two were groping each other". 

You'd have to remember to get her some gummies later.

But for now, everything's nice.

It feels like things are going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This has been proofread twice so I would hope everything I wrote makes sense, haha.


End file.
